1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a white balance control method, an imaging apparatus capable of carrying out white balance control, and a storage medium storing a white balance control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a white balance control method, white balance control is carried out using an image color signal. For example, the following white balance control method is given. According to the white balance control method, a light source is determined based on a color signal captured by an imaging device to carry out white balance control. According to the white balance control method using the foregoing color signal, the color signal is separated into a luminance signal and a color difference signal. Whether a scene is indoors or outdoors is distinguished based on the luminance signal to determine a light source. Saturation is determined based on the color difference signal, and thus, white balance control is carried out using the color signal having low saturation.
Jpn. Pat. appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-136854 discloses the following white balance control. According to this white balance control, a low saturation color signal in the color signal captured by the imaging device is integrated. Based on the integrated result, white balance control is carried out.